


A Strange Creature in the Mishima Zaibatsu

by KazamaFury



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal, Begging, Bondage, Double Penetration, Hardcore, Humiliation, M/M, Monsters, Mystery, NSFW, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Semi-PWP, Sex Slave, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Tentacles on guys, Triple Penetration, Uke Jin, explicit - Freeform, highly nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamaFury/pseuds/KazamaFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd, tentacled menace has been roaming the Zaibatsu Headquarters for several days, apparently searching for male prey. It is only a matter of time until it's slimy tendrils get hold of Jin Kazama...</p><p>[Set between Tekken 5 and Tekken 6]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lurking

**Author's Note:**

> [I do not own Tekken nor any of it's characters; they belong to Namco. I do not make any profit off this work]
> 
> Welp, this is it, the first piece of fiction I publish on this site. This story will be updated very frequently; expect new chapters to be published weekly to monthly. I hope I'll be able to interest people along the way. I'm grateful for every view and comment, so thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> For this story, I have a 'main plot' built out. However, depending on YOUR wishes/suggestions, I can make it go an entirely different way. So feel free to request story paths; I might just take them into consideration ^^
> 
> Chapters will be fairly short (I like writing short chapters, that's why), so expect around 1000 words for each chapter, and a bit longer for chapters that contain smutty goodness. 
> 
> With that said, let the slithery, slimy misadventure begin~

"A strange creature, you say?" Jin Kazama asked curiously, fascinated by what kind of beast was roaming the Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters. Every now and then, an odd-looking lab rat would manage to escape, but judging from the way everyone seemed so obsessed with the hallway-dweller, this was all but a rat.

Nina nodded. "I was a sceptic myself until I noticed something out of place moving around in the shadows. It seems to be lurking, but it doesn't want to be seen."

"Is it dangerous?"

"I'm not sure. So far it has only gotten hold of a single Tekken Force member, but I've been unable to interrogate the guy since he's still knocked out cold. Either he was really lucky to survive, or the thing isn't out to kill anyone." Nina explained, "I've tried to follow the creature around as soon as I saw it, but it doesn't seem very interested in me. So far, it's only gone after men."

"Hmm?"

"I've noticed its only after male members for some odd reason, leaving any females unharmed, pretending they don't even exist."

Jin got up from his chair, a most intrigued -although concerned- look visible in his golden brown eyes. His mind was contemplating on why a potentially dangerous creature would refuse to kill, if it indeed saw people as prey. And why did it bother about the gender of its prey to begin with?

"Nina, please raise the guard level until we've got more intel on that 'thing'. We can't allow it to escape nor interfere. I need to find out what it is, and whether or not we can use it to undermine G Corp."

"Got it."

And with that, Nina Williams walked off, leaving Jin alone in his office. He paced around a bit, unable to get the creature out of his head. This was the third time today that someone had come by his office to report the presence, shrouded in mystery. No one -except for maybe that knocked out Tekken Force member- had been able to catch the slightest glimpse of the creature; it sure was elusive.  
Jin sighed deeply and left his office, planning to go for a walk outside in the nearby woods. Nothing as relaxing and stress-relieving as being surrounded by nature. He kind of hoped that the Tekken Force would've succeeded in capturing it when he'd be back.

As he paced through the empty hallways, it didn't take long for Jin to notice what the creature was doing to the place; some of the lights were flickering and the walls had sustained a substantial amount of damage. A deep grunt of annoyance left Jin's mouth. He was pretty sure the flickering lights made it look worse than it really was, but it was certain that the wall repairs were gonna cost him. Great.

Strangely enough, the place was too quiet. Where had the guards gone...? 

"Gah!"

Suddenly, Jin had fallen flat on his face with a loud thud, finding himself apparently testing the comfort level of the floor. 

"What the-" he mumbled as he looked back to see what had made him slip. A look of pure disgust came up his features when he saw a trail of mysterious slime coating his right ankle. His shoe had fallen off and was stuck in a small pool of the sticky substance.  
Jin frowned, pulling his leg back carefully whilst examining the slime. It was transparent, thick and gross, despite it having an oddly sweet smell. 

"Nina never said anything about this... uegh, gross." 

Jin tried to carefully lift his shoe out of the gooey mess. Having experience as a mechanical engineer, he usually didn't mind getting his hands a little dirty. But this was different. This was a substance he had never seen before. What if it was poisonous?

A sudden bang in the air vents above startled Jin, causing him to look up. His vision moved across the ceiling, but he was unable to pinpoint the exact source of the sound. He could hear his own breath and he disliked everything about that. Jin's calm demeanor was faltering. Whatever this thing was, it was uncanny.

"Show yourself." he commanded in a clear voice, attempting to keep control over the situation. Now was not the time to freak out. He was answered with another bang inside the air vents, this one closer.Another one, closer yet.  
Jin gritted his teeth as he took hold of a mobile device in his pocket. If the creature was too dangerous, he could immediately call for support.

Channeling a current of red lightning through his arms, Jin exhaled, stood up and prepared for the worst. His shoe would have to wait; safety came first. He jerked his head around immediately upon hearing a metal plate fall onto the floor. His eyes were fixed to the new hole in the vents while he gathered his courage. Seconds of anticipation went by, but nothing happened.  
The hallway had fallen silent once more.

Jin lowered his fists after a while, slowly, steadily. He knew better than to trust this situation and kept staring at the vents while trying to free his shoe from the gooey puddle. He refused to let his guard down. Little did he know that there was an opening in the vents right above his head...

A droplet of slime falling on Jin's head was the last thing that warned him, alas too late.


	2. Prey

Jin quickly grabbed the mobile device he was holding on to, even managed to press the button to communicate with everyone present in the building, but failed to say anything. A large, light green tentacle choked the words out of him and wrapped around his mouth, silencing the man ruthlessly. it jerked his body up with immense power, lifting him off the floor and forcing him to drop the device.

Jin could barely breathe. He shook his head violently and kicked around him in an attempt to free himself from the creature's grasp, to no avail. His hands clawed at the slippery tentacle that was holding him, but he could barely get ahold of it. Jin tried to shout for help, hoping that someone out there would hear him. The creature noticed this, however, and its tentacle wrapped around his lips a little tighter.

Soon enough, the creature had enough of Jin's frantic struggling and decided to put an end to it. Three more slime-coated tentacles emerged from the air vents above. Two of them wrapped themselves around his wrists, pinning them above his head. The third one slithered around his ankles to stop him from kicking so violently.

Jin's heart was pounding. Why was it so strong? His muscular arms, strong enough to break chains, didn't stand a chance against this creature's power. For the first time, he felt truly helpless, completely at the mercy of another being. He didn't like it, he didn't want it and neither did the devil inside of him want it.

Quickly, the creature rose Jin up even further from the ground. He looked up and saw himself being pulled into a large mass of tentacles that were occupying the air vents. He helplessly squirmed in the grasp of the tentacles. Lightning could be seen surging along his body, but the creature didn't seem to be bothered by it as it pulled him further in. Eventually, all traces of Kazama except for his shoe had disappeared into the vents.

Once inside, Jin noticed he was being moved away from the hole, deeper into the vents. The creature was making sure he would not escape.   
In the darkness that now surrounded him, Jin was barely able to make out his environment. All he knew was that he was getting claustrophobic of it and that he was completely surrounded by a tentacled mass.

He squirmed in the creature's grasp, felt how it was slithering all over him and... was it... undoing his trench coat? 

"M-mhmph!" was the only protest Jin managed to let out, still fiercely trying to free his mouth. Within seconds, his coat had appeared out of sight.   
The creature already took the next step. One of its thick tentacles snaked underneath his shirt. It left a trail of slime wherever it went and playfully crawled over Jin's well-defined torso. As soon as it came out on the other side, it jerked back, ripping the shirt off in it's entirety. The instant his chest was exposed, several tentacles decided to claim it for their own and explore it while the same tentacle that had destroyed Jin's shirt was now undoing his belt and crawling into his pants.

Jin refused to believe it. This immensely powerful creature was out for male prey for sexual satisfaction? It was something he could barely imagine, but it was happening. To him.

He gave a soft, held-back groan as soon as the tentacles on his chest had found his nipples. At the same time, both his pants and underwear were pulled down and discarded. Obviously, Jin did not trust the tentacles one bit with his manhood and still made an attempt to struggle, despite him knowing in the back of his head that he was no match for the thing.

The tentacle around his mouth removed itself. Jin immediately began to cough; a lot of slime had gotten in his mouth along the way. It instead snaked around his head, keeping hold of him tightly. 

"N-not t-there-!" Jin snarled through gritted teeth when he felt multiple tentacles prodding his back door, teasing it and poking it. No way that was ever going to fit. The creature didn't heed his words, however, and pushed three of it's thick tentacles into his hole without any warnings. The slime made it slick and easy for the tentacles to go in and out. 

"A-ah!.. d-don't.. nh.." Jin moaned, his cheeks bright red and his face expressing something between lust and disgust.  
He helplessly squeezed his legs together, hoping the tentacles would not go too deep, but the creature protested and punished him for trying anything. He could feel them digging deeper and deeper with each thrust, all three of them going in and out simultaneously. At the same time, another tentacle came into play and began to stroke his shaft. It wrapped around his manhood a few times, squeezing a few helpless moans out of him before jerking him off.

Jin's head tilted up in forced pleasure. He could feel his legs being forcefully spread apart to give the tentacles in his ass more room to move around. A fourth one squeezed itself in, immediately joining up with the rest.   
Jin's mouth opened to let out another moan when the tentacle around his head forced itself into his mouth, and soon enough, it began to deepthroat him. 

Jin's sight started to blur from the intense pleasure the creature was forcing onto him. Looking to his side, he noticed some smaller tendrils were making their way to him. Two of them wrapped around his stiff nipples, teasing them further, while the other two slithered towards the tip of his member. Once there, they slid inside of his shaft with ease and began thrusting in and out quickly. Jin closed his eyes, letting out muffled cries. 

With all his holes now penetrated, this was merely the start of what Jin Kazama was about to undergo...


	3. Traces

Jin was slowly giving in, his eyes rolling up and his body no longer helplessly squirming around in the creatures unfaltering grasp. He felt weak and tired, and knew that he would not be able to escape from the creature. Jin was feeling dizzy from all his pleasure receptors being teased at once; his nipples being played with, his manhood both penetrated and jerked off, his mouth and ass being pumped into, it was all too much for him to bear. The only thing that kept him from losing consciousness was the fact that he was being fucked, and close to coming.

He felt the devil inside him stir angrily. It was panicked, it wanted to end this humiliation of it's host body. It fought against it while Jin himself was giving in. As the creature thrusted into him mercilessly, his body arched back and his muscular figure tensed. The tentacles stiffened as they dumped their load into him, and Jin's vision blurred before he came as well. Greedily, the tentacle around his erection milked the juice out of him while the ones that had slid inside went out to make room. A wave of fire pulsing through him was the last thing he felt before he slipped out of consciousness...

"Shit." Nina muttered upon seeing Jin's shoe left behind in a puddle of the creature's slime. She gazed upon the scene, trying to mentally recreate the events that could've taken place there. Multiple traces of slime on the floor and dripping down a hole in the ceiling determined that a harsh struggle that had taken place before the thing had disappeared with Jin.  
Not far away from the shoe lay the device he always had with him to communicate with her, Lars and the rest of the Tekken Force. She picked it up and examined it thoroughly, then turned it on.

"This is Nina Williams speaking. There is an emergency regarding the unidentified organism that has infiltrated headquarters. Jin Kazama has gone missing. I repeat, Jin Kazama has gone missing."

While she heard her voice resonating on the intercoms of the Zaibatsu, she turned to the two Tekken Force members that accompanied her.

"Initiate emergency lockdown. Nothing may enter nor leave the building until we've got that thing captured and the boss located."

And with that, she walked off. 

She was annoyed with the fact that the creature had dragged Jin into the air vents. They connected to every place in the building, so the creature could be anywhere by now. Instead of going for a mindless search on her own, she decided that it would be better to judge the severity of the situation first. Why would the creature be out for male prey only? What was it that it sought that females didn't have?

Nina suddenly stopped walking as the inevitable conclusion came to her. Sex. It survived on sex. Well, maybe the fluids secreted during sex, but the deal was still the same. Nina looked around with a grimace at the thought that that thing, whatever it was, was out there somewhere, raping her boss.


	4. Devil in Distress

When Jin woke up slowly and steadily he was greeted by an odd, murky warmth. With pain pounding in his head, he sat up and looked around him. Where... was he? Was this the creature's nest? The room was small, like some sort of prison. It was completely made of a fleshy, bulging mess and had that same oddly sweet smell to it as the creature's slime. The slime's taste was still coating the inside of Jin's mouth. He spat it out as he attempted to make sense of his environment.

Worst of all though: he was completely naked.

Shudders were sent down his spine when he thought of what the creature had done to him before. Not even Kazuya had ever expressed that much power towards him. And not only that; said incredible power had been used to rape him, not fight him. And he had moaned to it as if he had wanted more. He felt beyond humiliated.

The devil within was still angry about it. He could feel it looking for an opportunity to take over so it could unleash all it's rage at the creature. It wasn't easy to keep it down, especially since he himself wanted the creature dead as well. Rarely did Jin agree with his devil self, and when he did, he had trouble clashing with it since it would try to seize that opportunity. 

Absorbed in thought, Jin barely noticed a slick tentacle wrapped itself around his wrist, the dreaded creature emerging from the fleshy ground that served as Jin's prison. This time, however, he was able to shake it off and quickly enter his fighting stance. His breathing felt heavy as he gazed upon the thing. He knew he was scared, but tried to keep his head cool. This was not going to happen a second time.

Jin could now finally see the abomination in it's full, disgusting glory. It was a green, amorphous blob with tentacles that it could stretch out and retract at will, as well as change their shape. Seeing the tentacles hungrily slither around and preying on him made him feel uncomfortable with the fact that he was naked. They floated over his head, curled around him, ready to strike at any moment. Before they could grab him, Jin maneuvered out of the tentacles' reach and readied a more defensive stance.

Gazing upon the creature made Jin's head hurt even more. The devil needed it dead badly enough that it made it hard for him to concentrate on the fight. He could feel his heart beating and his vision doing strange things. The environment was all blurry one moment, and bright the next.

"Kg-..."

Unable to keep focus, Jin exhaled hastily and threw an awkwardly aimed punch at the beast. His wrist was immediately captured by a tentacle that greedily coiled around his arm and jerked him down. He fell to the ground headfirst, the fleshy texture not soft enough to break his fall. Jin gasped sharply, feeling a sting in his back. 

Before he could get up, another tentacle coiled around his waist and held his rear end up, lifting his knees off the ground; Jin knew what was about to come.

"Don't!"

A thicker tentacle took on a phalloid shape and moved towards Jin's ass while he tried to free himself with haste. Another tentacle grabbed his free arm to stop the struggling. Jin would've whimpered if he were a weak man. His muscles tensed when he felt the slippery limb rub against his entrance. His eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. Slime trailed around his hole, lubing it up, readying it for phalloid tentacle to enter. He let out a devilish hiss as a last warning.

"Keep out!" Jin shouted with a voice that had a strange, double frequency between his normal voice and his devil voice. His eyes turned a demonic white. Vague markings appeared on his body and an intense, stirring pain indicated that wings and horns were soon to come. 

His warning wasn't heeded; the creature mercilessly entered his ass and began to thrust. 

It was at that moment that Jin let out a vicious roar, wings suddenly unfolding and spreading out wide. A beam of pure energy was fired from his forehead, leaving a nasty burn on the amorphous being which immediately let go of him. Jin fell on the ground, breathing heavily and trying to recover. When he looked up to the creature with now possessed eyes, all he felt was an immense desire to destroy every bit of it. He stood up once more, trembling both in pain and anger.

"You dare treat me as nothing more than an object of lust, worm? I shall teach you fear!"

Devil Jin prepared to fire another beam at the hideous creature, but before he had gotten the chance, a single tentacle grabbed his ankle and gave a firm jerk at it, causing him to lose his balance. The beam fired upwards, missing the creature entirely and burning off a part of the fleshy wall instead.

"Let go of me!"

The creature pulled the struggling devil towards itself. It's body took on a more vertical shape and it lifted Jin up with his back against it. Immediately, several tentacles came forth from the creature that took a firm hold of Jin's head so that his laser beams would no longer pose a treat. Jin growled out loud, shaking his head wildly and firing beams uncontrollably. He could all but hit the creature with them.

One of the tentacles licked Jin's ear, teasing him to growl more at it. Jin, in response, powerfully beat down his wings like an angry swan, giving his all to free himself. 

However, the creature was quick to wrap a pair of thick tentacles around the feathered limbs, making his struggles in vain. At the same time, his arms and legs were sucked into the blob, leaving only his head, torso and nethers exposed.

Jin bit back a moan when he felt an unusually large tentacle penetrate him from behind to continue where it had left off. Instead of moaning, Jin was making strangled noises. He refused to moan for the monster.

"Y-you'll... pay for this!" Jin snarled, his voice resonating demonically. His breath hitched and he gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let the creature humiliate him like his human form had let himself be humiliated. No, the devil fought back. With all his might, he managed to break his head loose from the tentacles that held it. He managed to hit the creature with a hastily aimed beam from his forehead. A wicked grin came up Jin's face as soon as he felt the creature shudder in pain. 

The creature was not done with him yet, though. It punished him by sending the tentacle in his ass deeper, deeper than he was comfortable with. It made Jin see stars while he gasped sharply. His wings twitched before he went limp from the pleasure. The creature seized the opportunity and let two tentacles emerge near his head, grabbing hold of his horns and pulling back harshly, forcing Jin's head to tilt up. Another thick tentacle emerged and was sent down his throat, thick enough for his throat to bulge a bit from the outside as he took the tentacle in.

More strangled noises were uttered by the hopelessly struggling devil, who wildly tried to wrestle himself loose. He refused to undergo this sweet torture, while the creature refused to let go of it's prey. It kept on thrusting, releasing it's carnal desires onto him without holding back. It was quick to take hold of Jin's manhood as well, and began to pump.

Jin was starting to feel hazy, his struggles weakening with each second. His wings had already fallen still, but his body was still tense and out for freedom. He hissed -muffled, due to the tentacle in his mouth-, but by now it sounded sizzling and laughable. 

It felt how Jin was slowly dissolving into pleasure, his body starting to collapse. His body was less tense than before, so the creature took the chance to thrust faster in both his orifices, speeding up bit by bit. It could finally hear the deep, devilish moans that it longed to hear all that time.

Suddenly, it felt Jin clench around it's tentacles that were inside him, followed by an intense pulsing. Jin choked and howled as he came, more powerfully than the first time. The creature climaxed inside of him at the very same moment, filling him up enough that the cum seeped out of his ass and the corners of his mouth. 

When both had finished their climax, the creature let Jin go, who immediately collapsed on the floor, his breath slow and raspy, cum still dripping out in small amounts. His mind was clouded and hazy, the devil slowly losing control. It was not long until he reverted back to normal.

\--

A figure was sitting on a chair, viewing several monitors at once that appeared to look through the creature's eyes. Another figure stood beside him.

"How is the prototype doing?"

"Quite... interesting. I'm starting to regret not having thought of releasing it into the Zaibatsu headquarters earlier. The results are beyond lovely."

A hidden face turned to look at the monitors, the only light source in the room. 

"Honestly, this looks more like free porn than an experiment."

"Its... a little bit of both, I guess? I'm not complaining." the figure on the chair chuckled, "I don't think the results would've been nearly as great if we'd released it into the G Corporation's headquarters. They have the upper hand regarding science intel, so they probably would've already neutralized it by now. But look at that poor, poor Zaibatsu! It's in for one day and it's already captured their leader!"

"You seem amused by it."

"Oh yes, definitely... maybe I'll join in at a later time. But for now, please bear with me while I sit back and watch some wonderful chaos unfold."


	5. Escape

Still feeling intoxicated, Jin heard the creature leave again. It dug itself away through the fleshy ground the same way as it had entered, and quickly went out of sight. Jin slowly got up on his knees, trembling and surrounded by black feathers. The devil within him needed some time to recover, that was certain. 

He coughed a few times, trying to get as much of the creature's semen out of his body as possible. it grossed him out. He didn't like being topped, and he liked even less that it had been a monstrous creature to do it. Even worse to him was the fact that being filled with the creature's cum had been incredibly arousing... even the mere thought of the situation made him flushed. 

Jin shook his head. He wasn't going to admit it, not even to himself.

He had to get out of there.

Examining the room for a bit, he found out that along its fleshy walls was a small hole, roughly the size of an air vent. With a little bit of effort, Jin managed to squeeze his figure into it. 

The surface of the vent was covered in the sweet slime. This was probably the way through which the creature had pulled him in; all he had to do to get back was to follow the trail. Finally, something in his favour.

The vents screeched, creaked and heaved under him several times, causing Jin to cringe. It was obvious that the vents weren't made to support the weight of an adult man -although he was pretty sure the creature was heavier than he was, and it didn't have any troubles travelling through the vents.   
Not knowing what was below him, it was possible that he'd fall several floors down if the vents were to collapse. Even if he'd only fall a single floor down, it would still give away his location to the creature.

The mere thought of the falling down multiple floors was terrifying and made Jin move much more carefully, but at the same time it conflicted with the fact that he wanted this to be over as soon as possible, preferrably before the creature would find out that its favourite plaything had escaped. 

a loud echo stopped him in his tracks, the claustrophobia-inducing vents around him vibrating. It was a loud, liquidy growl that likely belonged to the creature, which was occupying another part of the vast air vent system.

Some weird banging resonated thereafter. Jin was unsure whether it was moving towards or away from him.

The next moment, all Jin could hear was his own breath as he tried to calm himself down. This was the last place he wanted to be found naked in by that thing. 

Inhale, exhale. It was gone now.

Jin crept on through the vents. The only sound he allowed himself to make was the shuffling of his arms and legs on the cold, slime-coated metal surface of the vents. He could not get the scenario out of his mind that it could suddenly appear around the next corner, tentacles agressively pointing towards him like spear tips.

That's when he heard footsteps, a group of 4 or 5 people running underneath him. The Tekken Force!

And not only that; he could hear a wild screech as well. They were fighting off the creature. The sound of gunshots and the fact that they were hitting that abomination brought some comfort to Jin's mind. If his devil form's laser beams did damage to it, then so would bullets.

Out of a sudden, the vents violently shook around him, forcing a loud "Gah!" out of him. He heard some shouting voices below, along with several bullets entering the vents a few feet behind him.

Jin's eyes widened as soon as he realized the creature had fled into the vents, and not only that; it was headed in his direction.

Turning his head over his shoulder, he could see the first angry tendrils speeding around the corner. Forgetting to breathe, he crawled as fast as he could through the uncomfortably narrow space. The distance between the beast and him became smaller with each second. It grabbed him by the ankle, gave it a pull, yanked him down.

The vents underneath Jin collapsed.

Next thing he knew was that he was hanging upside down, stunned and hazy, the tendril still firmly holding on to him. When more gunshots sounded, it let go of him and disappeared out of sight with a pissed squeal. Jin's head hit the ground and he stayed there, eyes half closed. The Tekken Force members who had come to his rescue gathered around him, seemingly not bothered by the fact that he was naked. That, or they simply didn't want to question it in front of him for the sake of preserving his dignity. Either way, he was thankful for it.

"Sir!" a familiar voice called. Lars Alexandersson. "Are you all right?"

Jin merely responded with a discomforted groan. He felt anything but all right.

"You, get a medic! And you, get him some clothes and report to Nina that Jin has been found!" Lars ordered to several of his companions, who nodded to him and immediately followed his commands. He then turned his attention back to Jin.

"What on earth happened to you?" he asked in a more personal tone, while Jin took the effort to move into a position where his manhood wasn't as exposed. He was starting to get embarrassed from being around here completely bare.

"You don't wanna know..."

Jin didn't want to talk about how he was brutally raped and filled by that thing, twice. He figured Lars was smart enough to understand the main idea of what had happened by judging how Jin looked: naked, nearly unconscious and so covered in slime, semen and sweat that his black bangs were sticking to his face.

He couldn't wait until he could take a shower.


	6. Saved?

Jin let himself be soaked in the warm, soothing water of the shower. He finally got a moment of pure tranquility, something he initially wanted to accomplish with the planned forest walk. He still longed to go outside, but the Zaibatsu was still locked down.  
Until the creature had been caught or confirmed dead, he had to stay within the building. Fortunately, living accommodations were plenty enough.

After he was done with his shower, he threw himself onto his bed and sighed. It was at times like this that he was glad he renovated a modest part of the vast building to serve as his apartment. Jin had initially done it for safety; more than once had he been nearly assassinated by one of Kazuya's henchmen whenever he hired a hotel room. It was only now that he discovered the other convenience of having a home within the Zaibatsu Headquarters: comfort and privacy in case of a lockdown.

The only thing that kept this moment from being perfect was the soft buzzing of the air circulation and conditioning. It reminded him that the labyrinth of air vents continued in his apartment, and therefore, the creature could come there.

As he lay on the bed, he eyed the metal grating above him on the ceiling. His mind's eye involuntarily pictured a similar scene to when the creature first took him: slime dripping down onto him, and before he could react, the grating would fall off and he would be dragged into the vents once again. Jin shuddered.

And what if it was already hiding in this very room, under his bed, or in the bathroom? He was completely vulnerable in here. After all, the door was locked from the inside. If the Tekken Force wanted to rescue him, they'd have to break into the apartment first. By then, it would already be too late...

"Nope."

With an audible groan, Jin got up from his bed and left the apartment. This was anything but comfortable.

Back in the hallways, he was immediately greeted with a hand covering his mouth. He was hastily pulled towards the wall and found out this was Lars' doing. Frowning, Jin pulled the hand away from his mouth, but when he wanted to shout at Lars for startling him, Lars put his finger to his lips. Jin understood he had to be quiet.

"What is the meaning of this?" he hissed between his teeth.

Lars said nothing, but instead pointed at the end of the hallway behind him. 

When Jin looked over Lars' shoulder, he couldn't see anything moving. However, the copious amounts of slime covering the floor near the corner of the hallway told him all he needed to know.

"We've prepared a trap a little bit around the corner; I'm here to chase it in if it turns around too soon." Lars explained in a quiet tone, "Unless that happens, we cannot afford to make any unnecessary sounds."

Jin nodded in agreement.

"He should be closeby now."  
Lars grabbed a tranquilizer gun and gestured towards Jin to stay back. The latter simply watched and waited, not daring to produce even the slightest noise.

Out of a sudden, a large explosion blew both men off their feet.

"Is this part of the plan!?" Jin shouted.

"Honestly- ugh!"  
Bouncing on the floor forced Lars' breath out of his lungs before he could continue talking.  
"The explosion wasn't supposed to be that big!"

"Is it dead, though?"

"Only one way to find out."

Both Lars and Jin got up, and together they walked towards the end of the hallway. They turned around the corner and...

"IS it dead?" Jin audibly placed multiple question marks behind that question. The creature was not blown to pieces, but it didn't really move either. It looked more...

Asleep?

Comatose?

"What the-" Lars uttered as he walked up to the creature to examine it.  
Jin instinctively wanted to warn him not to come that close to the monster, but he soon reminded himself that it was currently harmless.

"Sir, check this out." 

Jin thoughtfully walked over to Lars, who had put his hand inside of the creature's gooey mass. When he pulled it back out, he took out a small, mechanical device.

"A hidden spy camera. And not the most humble model, either." Jin immediately recognized it; he had a similar camera installed into Alisa.  
"So this creature was manmade and deliberately sent here by someone."

Jin's first thought was G Corporation, not only due to the animosity between him and Kazuya, but also because of the ridiculous amount of knowledge, skill and capital that would be needed to create a being this lifelike, something only a huge organisation would have. 

Yet, the puzzle pieces didn't quite fit together. If this were Kazuya's doing, the creature would've been much more destructive, or at least it would've been given some Devil Gene-absorbing properties. Anything that would leave lots of casualties and at the same time help him reach his goals. Secondly, the whole part where it raped men was nothing like Jin's father. It simply didn't add up.

"Lars, could you get the creature thoroughly researched in the labs and keep it in stasis? I need to get to the bottom of whose foolish idea it was to unleash it here."

\------------

"Well well, it seems that my poor creation has been caught."

"Sir, do you want us to undertake any action?"

"There will be no need for that. Now that they've neutralized it, the Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters will be open, and therefore, open for infiltration. I'll go there by myself... could you prepare a car for me?"

"By all means, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name has a question mark with a reason, heheh <3 expect more smut soon~


	7. Nightmare Zaibatsu

Now that the creature had been neutralized and captured, Jin could finally realize his plans to leave Headquarters for a bit and enjoy a long, well-earned stroll through the woods. The scent of trees and nature combined with the harmony of chirping birds and insects always reminded him of his home back in Yakushima. It had a special, nostalgic value to it that didn't let itself be compared to anything else. Every once in a while, Jin became so needy for that nostalgia that he went out of his way to achieve it, even if just to rekindle the old, sweet memories he had of his mother.

With a satisfied -albeit subtle- smile, Jin heard how his trusty motorcycle came to life. It growled and trembled like a hungry monster that would have no trouble ripping the road away with it's ferocious teeth. Within seconds, Jin raced away, refusing to touch the brakes.

Fortunately, the most nearby forest was only about ten miles away from the Zaibatsu Headquarters. At top speed on a highway without any delays, he estimated to be there in about five to seven minutes. However, Jin was not the only one who frequented that specific highway... 

"Oi, Kazama!" he heard Hwoarang call, who sped up his own motorcycle a bit to drive beside his rival, "Where are you headed?"

"Nothing important." Jin muttered

"Whaaa-?" Hwoarang could barely hear Jin speak; the wind created by their fast driving -both were pushing the speed limit- made his already low and quiet voice nearly non-existent.

"I'm going for a walk in the woods!" Jin exclaimed, hoping he could make himself audible to his rival.   
Knowing what Hwoarang was after, however, he immediately regretted telling him where he was planning to go.

"A forest, eh Kazama? We gonna spar there or what? Leaves rustling, breeze blowing and a crapload of space. Wouldn't that be perfect?"

Jin should have seen that one coming.

"I'm just looking to relax."

If there was something he didn't feel like doing right now, it was fighting. Normally he would've given his rival the satisfaction of a minor, friendly spar, but right now the happenings back at the Zaibatsu had tired him out.

"Oh, c'mon man!"  
Hwoarang gave him a firm, encouraging pat on the shoulder. Jin felt his motorcycle nearly slipping from it. As the pitch-black monster roared and swung to the sides, Jin found back his balance just in time with a low growl in the back of his throat. 

"Hwoarang!"

"You're not exactly mister Sunshine today, are you? Anything bad happen?"  
Despite his badass-street-thug attitude, Hwoarang expressed genuine concern for Jin.

Jin groaned internally. How come he kept ending up in situations where others asked him something so awfully specific that he'd have to explain he had been raped by a tentacle monster?

"I didn't sleep too well, nothing big." he lied. As much as he disliked being dishonest towards Hwoarang, he felt it was for the better now. For a few seconds, Jin imagined how difficult it would be to try and sleep if that creature were still around. He'd wake up in the most questionable and unique sexual predicaments possible.

The conversation was cut short when felt his phone vibrating in his coat, but before he could pick it up, the phone had become silent.   
One missed call. Lars Alexandersson.

Jin's eyes widened in fear. Something had to be amiss back at Headquarters. With what would take a ridiculous amount of skill he made a dangerous U-turn on the middle of the road, feeling how the tires screeched on the asphalt they tortured. Cars slipped behind him and angry voices could be heard. None of it concerned him right now.

"Oi, Kazama, where are ya going!?" he heard Hwoarang shout behind him. When Jin took a quick glance back, he saw his rival was following him back. He didn't want to get him involved in all of this, but knowing how stubborn Hwoarang tended to be, he didn't have enough time to explain it all. He gritted his teeth in frustration; he'd just have to bear with him.

As soon as he drove his motorcycle back into the garage, he tried to call back Lars. No response. While he was frantically pressing buttons on his phone to contact others, he suddenly bumped into Hwoarang, who had parked his own motorcycle somewhere else.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Hwoarang asked with his arms crossed, nearly as if he was talking to a little child who did something wrong.

"You don't want to get involved in this, trust me." Jin quickly said as he nearly ran towards a nearby elevator, trying to shake Hwoarang off.

But Hwoarang didn't let himself be left behind without an explanation that easily; he swore to get to the bottom of this. Just before the elevator doors closed, he managed to worm himself in. He was immediately greeted by two golden brown eyes that burned with annoyance. He could tell Jin didn't appreciate his company.

"Why, Hwoarang. Do you want to spar that badly?"

The answer was both yes and no; on one side, Hwoarang admitted to himself that he was always looking forward to every chance to prove himself the stronger of the two. But on the other side, he cared about Jin. He didn't want him to feel bad about anything. He still wasn't sure whether it was just a close friendship, or more than that. 

Suddenly, the elevator shook violently and came to a standstill.

"What the-"  
"Hm?"

Both men expressed surprise as soon as the elevator lights flew out.   
Refusing to let claustrophobia get the better of him, Jin immediately tried to force the doors open. Hwoarang took hold of the other door, and together they pried them open.   
A small ray of industrial light shone in; they were lucky the elevator stopped near a floor. Wordless, Jin pulled himself out of the elevator and reached out a hand to his rival, who followed.

"Not hurt?" he mumbled shortly.

Hwoarang shook his head. "Not a scratch."  
He took his time to stand up and look around the hallway he and Jin had found themselves in. A look of disgust came up his features. The walls were coated in thick trails of slimy biomass, veins crawling across the hallway and constricting whatever furniture they grew across. Jin, too, was at loss for words at the sight. This was worse than he had been able to imagine. He figured that most of Headquarters looked like this, absorbed, defaced and distorted, a place right out of a nightmare.

"....The place didn't look like this before, did it...?" Hwoarang asked, merely to break the killing silence.

"You can still leave if you want to."

But Hwoarang smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Oh hell no, Kazama! I'm not a cowa-"

An all too familiar beast hissed behind them, startling both men.

Hwoarang slowly turned around "...Kazama..?" 

"Watch out!"

Before Hwoarang knew it, Jin was on top of him. He had tackled him out of the way before a large, slithering appendage could grab ahold of either of them. Hwoarang could feel Jin's hands trembling as he held on to him. Rarely had he seen his normally calm and collected rival this tensed and afraid.   
He didn't like seeing Jin like this.

"Hey, it's okay." he cooed, patting Jin on the back and helping him up. That one, brief moment of intimacy was cut short when the hungry tentacle swung towards the two. Jin firmly grabbed Hwoarang's arm and ran for his life, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. Hwoarang was stupified for a second, but soon found his balance and followed. The creature was but a few feet behind them. The shadows of it's tentacles slithered around theirs, symbolically coiling around them to the point where they could nearly feel it like a phantom pain. 

It came closer... and closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may be aware of, following this chapter will be a LOT of smutty goodness. And(!) I will finally reveal who the creator of the tentacle creature is! 
> 
> But yup, I've let you guys wait long enough for the smut, so next chapter you'll get it. Lots of it. Hard. <3


	8. For One's Own Amusement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut inbound! Hope you enjoy it~

When he woke up, Jin found himself hanging, imprisoned. His body was -with the exception of his head- tightly confined within a cocoon that felt soft and fleshy on the inside, but looked hard and solid on the outside. A thick layer of slime completed the gross look of his small, uncomfortable prison. It had a green colour that bore a striking resemblance to the colour of the creature. It was fairly easy to connect the dots.

But still, how did he get here...?

Jin's mind was clouded, but he could remember fragments of what events had passed prior to this. He had been running away from the creature together with Hwoarang. Then, at the very last moment, just before they could shake it off, Jin was grabbed by the ankle. He remembered screaming Hwoarang's name, remembered the look of pure horror in his rival's eyes as he was dragged towards the creature that greedily reeled him in from the end of the hallway. Something poisonous had stung him in the lower back soon after, and before he could turn his head to see what it was, he gave in to whatever drug had been injected into him and lost consciousness.

Speaking of Hwoarang, where was he? Was he okay? Did he manage to escape the creature? Was he even still in the building? 

Jin's train of thought abrubtly ended when he heard calm footsteps come near.

"I see you're awake, sleepyhead. I was convinced the drug wouldn't be that strong, but my, you've been gone for quite a few hours, Jin!"  
A silver-haired figure emerged from the shadows with a proud, unbreakable smirk.

"Lee Chaolan." Jin growled lowly. So he was the one behind all of this.

"That indeed is the name, boy." Lee answered, making a theatrical bow which didn't seem to impress the other man.

"Why." was all Jin wanted to know. The word came out raspy. The drug was keeping him weak and hazy.

"I got intrigued when I learned that you took over this place. You thought I was going to let G Corporation and the Mishima Zaibatsu fight it out alone, that I'd be content with being left out of the big happening? Wrong, Jin. Wrong." Lee explained, making various hand gestures as he told his story and paced around with a whimsical air to him, "I created the monster -I'm sure you're familiar with it by now- to gather intel and cause some chaos for my... 'personal amusement', so to say."

Jin growled. "-This- is your definition of amusement?" Even Heihachi wouldn't invent a thing so bizarre.

Lee merely fleered back at his captive, unaffected by the petty insults. "Initially, I was planning on temporarily joining your side, mind you. Kazuya was going to be the original victim, I'm sure you know why. But sadly, G Corporation has the obvious upper hand in science. I realised that if I were to set it loose there, they would have it captured and neutralized in their labs in less than an hour."

"So you released it here instead." Jin figured.

"Exactly! And just look how well it has flourished. The results are so much better than I expected. But seeing these delicious things happen to you isn't half as fun as taking part in them myself, you know?"  
And with that, Lee snapped his fingers. A slick, oozy sound could be heard before the cocoon broke apart, leaving Jin to fall to the ground at least six feet below him. Before he could stand up, he was grabbed by the hair and pushed to the wall. His eyes met with Lee's, way too close.

"Look around you, Jin. Do you notice anything strange about this room?"   
Lee couldn't help but chuckle at seeing Jin's terrified eyes examine the green, slimy place.  
"It has been absorbed. It's become part of the creature itself. The wall you are touching is hungry for your orifices as we speak."

Jin could feel how several thick tentacles emerged from the wall. They pinned his wrists and ankles as they began to undo his belt, while Lee helped them a little by unbuttoning his shirt with that disgusting, unfaltering smile of his.

"Y-you're a monster..." Jin hissed between his teeth.

"And you are even more fun to humiliate than Kazuya, surprisingly. Your flesh is younger, softer, and so, so sweet to the touch."Lee answered melodically, nearly humming.

Jin looked away in a vain attempt to hide how red his cheeks were getting from all the caressing of his body that lost more and more of it's clothing each second. He felt anything but comfortable with it. When he was completely naked, he knew there'd be no escape.

"Don't worry, Jin. Soon enough, that embarrassment will dissolve and you will crave nothing more than my monster's warm seed pumped deep inside of you over and over again, filling you to the rim." Lee spoke darkly, amused by the blushing pile of confusion and discomfort before him. He guided a large, slick tentacle towards Jin's hole, letting it brush around gently to get Jin used to it's size -which was likely too much for him to handle.

"Kgh-" Jin merely gritted his teeth.

"Oh, come on, no need to be shy about it! I know you crave things inside of you. Everyone knows you and that Korean are a couple." Lee grabbed him by the balls and began to massage them.

"Hwoa...rang...." Jin whimpered. He felt like he was betraying his rival by letting himself be harassed by Lee.   
It felt wrong. Dead wrong. He clenched his wrists and tried to pull loose, but every time he tried something, another tentacle emerged from the wall to keep him under control. It wasn't long before he was left completely at the mercy of Lee's dark creation. 

The thick appendage that was brushing against his ass had enough of the anticipation and pushed itself inside to explore Jin's depths. It wildly slithered around inside of him, throbbing and pulsating against his insides, which made him convulse in pleasure. His legs were slowly spread apart, revealing to Lee his outstretched, filled hole.

Lee peeked at it with delight and pure satisfaction. He stopped massaging Jin's balls to let a pen-sized tendril enter his slit through the head of his cock, forcing Jin to tilt up his head in response and moan.  
"This one here is to keep you from coming, pet. You're not allowed to come until I say so, alright?" Lee cooed, petting Jin's head. The other man felt hot to the touch from all the thrusting and fucking.

"I'm... n-not.. your pet.." Jin hissed back, only to have Lee gingerly take hold of his chin and force his mouth to open, after which another big tentacle forced itself down his throat. His struggles to spit it out were utterly futile. The more he tried, the deeper it dug. It secreted so much slimy liquid in his mouth that he was forced to swallow it, and with that, swallow the tentacle, unwillingly inviting it into his body. 

Lee slowly let go of his chin, letting the tentacle do as it pleased inside of his throat. "You -are- my pet now, whether you want it or not."

It didn't take long before the tentacle down his throat found his way into his stomach, and it was then that it began to mercilessly thrust back and forth, leaving no corner of his wet insides untouched. The tentacles shuddered in pleasure when the creature could hear the muffled and swallowed moans Jin made as his body rocked along with the swollen tentacle that fucked his hole.

Lee stood back and chuckled at what he had created.   
"I wouldn't have thought that you'd give up and start moaning so quickly, Jin. Shall we see what other sounds we can force out of you, then?"

He snapped his fingers once again, and several more tentacles emerged from the ground and wall. Two of them had leech-like mouths that attached themselves to Jin's nipples before they began to suck hard on them. They had little tongues that greedily lapped at the progressively stiffer nipples.

Another one that had emerged was different; much, much bigger than the rest of the tentacles. It had a phallic shape, distorted with numerous bulges growing on it's length. At the end of the shape, where the foreskin would begin if it were a normal cock, there was a ring of smaller tentacles, hungrily swirling around. It was a most grotesque sight to behold as it playfully waved around in front of Jin's eyes, just to unsettle him with it's size and shape.

Lee let the tentacle that was currently occupying Jin's ass finish it's job. Within a few seconds, it suddenly bulged to at least twice it's size. Jin's body arched back and trembled from the intensity of it. The tentacle released a pulse of warmth inside of him, and another one, and another one. To Jin, it felt like it lasted forever. His eyes rolled up as he entered this weird daze, this feeling of ecstasy that stunned him and made him groan in pleasure. When the tentacle was finally done coming inside, it became flaccid and slowly retreated. A copious amount of cum seeped out of Jin's ravaged, trembling body.

Chuckling softly, Lee walked towards Jin once more and observed him with a look of pure satisfaction in his eyes.

"How are you feeling now, my pleasure pet? Good?" he teased, softly stroking Jin's reddened cheek to which the latter replied by whimpering and shaking his head. Lee found the utter humiliation of this Mishima-kin young man utterly delicious.  
He took hold of the phallic tentacle waving in front of Jin's head, crouched and positioned it towards his asshole. 

Jin was restrained tighter the second he struggled against it, feeling the massive tendril thirstily slide across his entrance. The tentacles around his arms and legs coiled and squeezed around their respective limbs a few more times, leaving his muscular figure utterly helpless. It was not long before he was grabbed so tightly that he couldn't even make a single movement. Where did the tentacles get this impossible amount of power?

As Jin stared down at Lee's devious smile, tears took shape in his eyes. However, he quickly repressed them; he refused to give Lee the pleasure of knowing he had broken him. It would be too low, too humiliating. Who knew what would become of him if he were to confess his loss to Lee? Who knew what horrible, sexual torture he would undergo of he were to become nothing more than Lee's pleasure pet?

No, Jin was not going to let him win this.

The tentacles in his throat and cock felt his determination, and immediately attempted to crack it by going deeper in their respective holes.

"Jin... give in already." Lee cooed, suggestively brushing the phallic tentacle between Jin's butt cheeks. "You cannot fight it. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm~...."


	9. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this took me a while to write! Sorry to potential readers for not being active for a month! I hope this highly NSFW chapter will make up for the small hiatus<3
> 
> Please remember that, while the story follows a certain line, you're free to request scenes where 'this and that will happen to Jin'.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Jin." Lee playfully commanded upon hearing his pet whimper in reaction to the large, phallic tentacle swirling around his ass, teasing the hole that was soon going to be filled. The anticipation was torturous for Jin, Lee knew. Smirking, he took the tentacle and guided it's wildly wriggling tip to Jin's entrance, where it eagerly wormed it's way into him. Due to it's size, it struggled to enter his body at first, but as soon as it was through, it quickly began to thrust back and forth, secreting its sweet, slick slime all over his insides. 

Jin's head tilted up and his muscles tensed in forced pleasure. He began to moan loudly and shamefully, echoing through the room. It was music to Lee's ears; the calm and strong Jin Kazama, helplessly humiliated and on the verge of breaking down.  
The tentacle in Jin's throat seized the opportunity to invade his stomach even further, thrusting back and forth at the same pace as the tentacle in his hole, which he could could feel brutally stretching out his insides in ways he didn't think were anatomically possible. The smaller tendrils that adorned the bigger one along with the bulges that consistently brushed past his prostate only made it more intense for him. Tears took shape in his eyes and his body trembled. Jin felt like he was melting.

With it, the thin tentacle in his cock began to grow a little thicker, playfully applying more and more pressure on the inside of Jin's cock. It went as deep as it possibly could, leaving no corner unexplored.

"It seems like the slut is enjoying it, isn't he?" Lee purred, stroking Jin's warm red cheek. "I can only imagine how it must feel to have your orgasm denied like this, forced to feel all this pleasure, your body trembling in heat, but unable to reach a climax..."  
He ran his fingertips over Jin's rock-hard manhood, feeling the tendril squirming inside of it that had plugged him, leaving him unable to cum until it would decide to come out.  
"You poor thing... I'll show mercy on you and let you come all you want in a little bit, but first, let's see how long it takes to break you... I want you to beg..."

Jin's eyes widened in fear. Before he could wonder what Lee would've meant by those words, the large tentacle in his ass agressively pushed forward several inches. He swore he could briefly see it bulge under his abdomen. Frightened of the sudden invasion, he shook his head, but both Lee and the creature derived pure, morbid pleasure from it.

Another harsh push came, sending the throbbing, thick tentacle further up inside. Jin's moaning distorted into quick and helpless panting. His ass was feeling sore and stretched from being so brazenly invaded. He felt the appendage burning inside of him, but it was not the burning of fire. It was the burning of pleasure that pulsed through his entire body to the tips of his fingers and it surged powerfully with each small movement the thick tentacle made. 

"How are you liking this, slut?" Lee cooed, one of his hands softly stroking the tentacle that was thrusting forth all the way up Jin's ass. "Look at you now, going all moany when my creation is still going easy on you. My, you make me wonder what your reaction would be if I no longer made it have mercy for you. Shall we try it out, Jin?"

No answer came from the other man, who did nothing but pant and tremble occasionally, only half conscious. 

Lee 'tsk'ed annoyedly and, with a firm pull, freed Jin's mouth from the tentacle that had been occupying his esophagus for the past few minutes.   
"Come on, answer me now, if you still can."

After coughing up an unsettling amount of semen-like slime, Jin finally spoke, the slime still seeping from his lips in great amounts.  
"P-please.. d-don't... I can't...."

"You can't what?" Lee teased, "form coherent sentences?"

"I can't... t-take it anymore."

Lee happily disagreed. "Of course you can." 

"P-please..." warm tears flowed freely on Jin's blushing cheeks. He felt ashamed, humiliated. He could not bear this anymore, so had no choice but to beg. But at the same time, the sheer fact that he had to resort to begging took away all the dignity he felt as a human being. He felt weak, prideless and at mercy of Lee and his creature. He had degraded from CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu to a mere slave, a pleasure pet for Lee's morbid desires.  
"Please..." he repeated, "s-stop it.."

"Stop what? I can't hear you very well when all that slime is coating your lips, Jin!" Lee mocked, putting a hand to his ear just in front of his victim's face. "were you talking about this?"

With that dark statement, the phallic tentacle gave it's final push into Jin's stomach, where it began to roughly fuck him again. Jin's body involuntarily rocked back and forth with it, his fingers and toes curled into claws as each thrust inward made his breath hitch. Eventually, the creature changed pace slightly, the tentacle covering bigger distances back and forth to induce all the more pleasure on Jin.

To make it even worse, Lee decided to grab hold of Jin's cock and started to jerk him off. The already intense pressure of needing to cum was becoming immense. Lee couldn't help but smirk upon seeing the delicious expression on Jin's face: slightly tilted down, head resting on a shoulder, tongue hanging out and eyes rolled up. 

"Well... shall I release you, then, my little pet?"

The tentacle in Jin's cock forcefully pulled itself out and was immediately followed by what seemed like a fountain of cum bursting from Jin's slit. A forceful, pained moan was brought forth from Jin's lips as his body was stained with his own fluids.

At the same time, the large tentacle in his ass stiffened. Several bulges of semen could be seen flowing within it before they were released gushing into Jin, one by one. Due to the length of the tentacle and how far it was in, part of the creature's semen came out through Jin's mouth, cutting off air supply and causing him to gag.

Seconds of silence fell.  
Lee thoughtfully took hold of Jin's chin and lifted up his head to the point where their eyes met. He noticed Jin was only barely conscious, eyes half closed, mouth hanging open.   
"You deserve some rest." Lee stated, "It's no fun when you become underreactive."

The giant tentacle slowly retracted from Jin's body and disappeared into the flesh wall. The tentacles that were holding him worked him onto the ground, protectively wrapping themselves around his figure like a cocoon. The creature particularly made sure to cover Jin's eyes and mouth.

"There you go. This will be your temporary home, Jin. After I am done here, I will take you with me to Violet Systems, where I'm sure we will have an excellent time together....   
Now sleep tight, boy."

Leaving a helpless, but weakly squirming Jin behind, Lee was on his way.


End file.
